Duty
by Ozlady
Summary: What if Buffy had another duty? What if she was born to do something besides slaying? No one else knows about this other duty, so what happens when she goes back to it?
1. Default Chapter

Duty

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Pairings: B/A, maybe others.

Rating: Pg-13

Buffy sat alone in the dark motel room, the lumpy bed making it quite uncomfortable. Everyone else had gone to the small diner across the street to get food, but she feigned sleep and was left alone to her thoughts. She shifted slightly on the bed, and a sharp stab of pain from her stomach made her gasp. The wound was still healing. It brought back memories of the fight, the big battle.

Pushing those to the back of her mind, another set of memories went through her brain. Those of Angel's brief visit and the conversation they had. She shook her head and smiled ruefully when she remembered her cookie dough analogy. The least she could have done was come up with a better analogy, even if it was fake. No, the part about her wanting someday with him wasn't fake; the actual getting someday was fake. She knew deep down that they could never be together. Even if she wasn't the slayer, she still had other responsibilities. She had other things she had to do.

Quickly standing up, the blonde began to pace back and forth across the worn carpet. She loved Angel with everything she had, but she couldn't offer him everything. He would have to come second in some instances, and she couldn't make herself put him through that. He deserved better, the best. Rubbing the back of her neck, her love's handsome face was replaced with those of her friends. Soon their accusing voices began to resound throughout her head. Their voices making it seem like she reveled in being a slayer, and she was lucky to have the power. She shook her head, how stupid could they be.

Then, another voice went through her mind, "Isn't Faith a slayer too?" Buffy chuckled at her own stupidity, why didn't she think of this before. There were hundreds of slayers now, and Dawn didn't need her anymore. Buffy sighed; she knew it was time to go back. It was time to do what she was born to do.

Dawn walked into the dark motel room, laughing with Xander and Willow about a joke she had heard on the radio during the ride to the motel. Flipping the light switch on, he laugh died as she saw that no one was there. "Buffy?" she called, looking around. "I wonder where she could be." Said Willow as they entered the room. "Maybe she went to the snack machine?" offered Xander with a shrug. Willow rolled her eyes and went to hit him when she saw Dawn sitting on one of the beds, a piece of paper in her trembling hands. "Dawn, what's wrong? What is it?" questioned Willow as she rushed over to the trembling girl. Dawn sniffed and looked up at the red head, tears pooling in her eyes, "She went home." Then the girl broke down in sobs.

The landing was bumpy, but soon Buffy was safely walking through Heathrow Airport. All she had taken was a small black messenger bag, so she didn't have to worry about baggage claim. Walking out into the bright morning sun, she hailed a taxi and recited directions she had memorized by heart a long time ago. As they rushed through London, Buffy sat back and closed her eyes, a small smile adorning her face. It was so great to be home. Soon, the taxi pulled over to the curb, and Buffy got out, handing the man a couple of pounds. She had exchanged her money while at LAX. Stepping up to the large steel gate, a huge grin broke out on her face as she studied that large imposing mansion on the other side.

"Do you have an appointment miss?" asked a voice. Buffy turned to see a man dressed in a police man's uniform on the other side of the fence of to the side. "Uh no, but," began Buffy when she was immediately cut off. "You need an appointment to get in miss." Buffy frowned, glancing at the guy. When did he start working there? It used to be an older man, Peter something. This man looked a little over thirty. "I know you need an appointment, but..." she started again, and was again interrupted. "Please step away from the gate."

"What?" asked Buffy, confusion marring her face. "Step away from the gate." He repeated again, more sternly. "Alright, fine," said Buffy as she stepped back, "It's not like it's your house." With one last look at the towering beauty of a building, she turned and began to walk down the street. She walked around the block until she got to where the back of the building faced. Eyeing the tall stone wall that encompassed the entire property, she threw her bag up to the top. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she quickly scaled the wall and jumped down on the other side with her bag in hand. Stealthily, she ran from statue to statue, making sure no one could see her.

Lucy ate her breakfast slowly, looking out the window at the wide expanse of green grass that was the back lawn. She had nothing planned for the day, and her mother was desperately trying to figure out a way to get them invited to a tea party over at the Duchess's. She didn't really want to go, but she needed to keep up appearances until her mother married Lord James Fox. Then she would be set for life. Everything was going to plan, just a little bit longer and everything would be perfect.

Blinking out of her musings she looked out to see a figure dashing across the yard. Her fork clanked against the table as she dropped it. "There's someone out there! I saw someone." She exclaimed pointing towards the window. "It's those bloody paparazzi again." Exclaimed her mother, Lisa, as she adjusted her hair. James walked into the dining room after hearing their outbursts and looked towards the butler, John. "John, call the police. I won't have this media circus any longer." Ordered James as he marched out of the room, Lisa and Lucy right on his heels.

"What are you going to do?" asked Lisa as she caught up with her fiancé. "I'm going to have the police deal with them. I suggest that you go to the sitting room, there's no need to get you two mixed up in this mess and spoil your day." Replied James as he stopped and looked at them. "You're going to make the fools go to jail, right James?" inquired Lucy with a smirk. Before he could answer a voice called thoughtfully from the doorway, "Jail? Isn't that a bit harsh?" James turned to look at the blonde girl who was leaning against the wooden doorframe with a mischievous grin on her face. "Hello, father." Said Buffy as she locked eyes with James.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so it's out in the clear, my inspiration for this story was from 'What a Girl Wants' however, it's not the same story. you'll see why. Also, just pretend that Doyle was never on Angel, and he's normal. He's not a half demon vision type guy. I also don't really know anything about English politics, so if i get something totally wrong, just pretend that it's an alternate reality, okay? Finally, a big thanks to all the reviewers, for both of my stories.

"This isn't good, not at all." Complained Lisa later that night. She was pacing around the drawing room, her father and James advisor, Ben, was sitting in a chair. "She is going to ruin all of our plans. Now that she's here, James won't run for prime minister. He'll want to spend time with her." She turned to face Ben, "I thought the divorce agreement was that none of those Americans could interact with James. You put that in the divorce agreement."

Ben stroked his small graying beard, "Yes, but I didn't make it so Elizabeth couldn't see him." "Why not?" screeched Lisa. "Because my dear," said Ben, "she isn't a threat to James career. Actually, here arrival is wonderful. I couldn't have planned it better myself." Lisa looked at him like he was crazy.

Ben smiled at her and clasped his hands together as he leaned forward, "Before the divorce, I was training Elizabeth to take over her father's place. She always showed a talent for politics. She could charm over anyone. If she had stayed here, she would already be running parliament, I'm sure. She also sees me as the perfect mentor and advisor, just like her father and grandfather. She won't get rid of me, and she will take over her father's place when he becomes minister, thereby securing our political power. The Foxes will be the most politically powerful family in England, next to the queen." He finished with an evil glint in his eye.

Before Lisa could reply to that, Buffy walked into the room with a grin on her face. "Hey Ben, Lisa." Said Buffy as she plopped down onto a chair. "How are you Elizabeth? Is everything as you remember?" asked Ben as he sat back in his chair. "Everything is wonderful, Ben. It's great. I just got done talking to Dad and being fed fruitcake by Grandmother. So, I came looking for you."

"Why would you be looking for me, dear girl?" asked Ben. "I was wondering, uh, what the plan is now. I mean, you were always the one who really planned and ran everything. So, now that I'm in the mix, I thought that uh..." "I would have your schedule." Finished Ben with a smile. Buffy nodded.

"Well, of course Elizabeth. Your return will be talked about, and I assume that you will be uh, following the path you started." Buffy nodded again, her face becoming serious, "Of course I'll be taking my place in the family, Ben. There was never any question about that." Ben nodded and began to stroke his beard, "Of course you will, Elizabeth. You are a Fox. It's in your blood. Well than, your schedule. Tomorrow I have arranged for you to be fitted for some proper attire. The day after is Lady Cox's garden party. You will be reintroduced there. That's about as far as I got."

"At least that's something. I'll be contacting some of my old friends, if that's alright. I wish both of you a goodnight." She did a slight bow and winked at Ben, "I'll have to be working on my manners again. It's been awhile since I've had to use them."


End file.
